


【范巴斯滕x马尔蒂尼】相声爱情故事

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, it is funny
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 我本意是想写猛1站街，无奈失手成双双中邪以此文致敬我超爱的蝙超五十度那么灰。
Relationships: Marco van Basten/Johan Cruyff, Marco van Basten/Paolo Maldini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【范巴斯滕x马尔蒂尼】相声爱情故事

马可·范巴斯滕。  
荷兰小伙，  
个高腿长，朴实诚恳，  
八块腹肌，品味横溢，  
堪称优秀。  
然而俗话说，  
上帝给你开了一扇窗，  
就会给你关上一扇门，  
给你一朵花，  
就会给你一巴，  
给你一根优秀的丁丁，  
就会给你一个残酷的打击。

毕业之行，恩师叮咛，  
双目对视，情难自制，  
直奔本质，脱裤对峙。  
猛1之战，一触即发。  
箭在弦上，不得不发。  
长江后浪扑前浪，青春迸发1力量。  
上马提枪，引发工伤，  
转眼悲怆，毕业无望。

天无绝人之路，猛1终有出处。  
慧眼识1，老贝上门弹琴，  
相谈甚欢，打包发送意大利，  
会师两朵黑郁金，成功出道白玫瑰。

米兰人民爱猛1，  
送花送钱送高音，  
为他哐哐撞大墙。  
每天伴随五百分贝的背景音出场，  
再从五百毫米的钞票上退场。  
非常赢家，  
非常巅峰，  
非常寂寞。  
上床是哲学，  
打桩是艺术。  
无人能懂的寂寞，  
深深冷冻猛男的心。

头牌忧郁，天天叹气，  
这挺容易，老贝大气，  
一时间，美女与野兽横行，猛男共娘炮无数。  
香风熏死窗下草，高跟踩破铁门槛，  
千层套路，百般勾引，  
终成急性过敏。

俗，  
太俗。  
借酒浇愁，吧台买醉，  
DJ打碟，全场入邪。  
碰擦碰擦碰碰擦，动次打次动动次。  
是谁在放，月亮之上？  
有多少缘分能同样的品味？  
荷兰小伙面无表情，暗暗期待，  
眼皮一抬，心中一die。  
大金链子蓝眼睛，  
猫科同款小尖牙，  
身上好似套麻袋，  
笑颜仿佛前世债。  
啊！  
美人！  
啊！  
爱情！  
命运真是个磨人的小妖精。

保罗·马尔蒂尼  
米兰的高富帅，  
行走的刷脸机，  
还没出生就预定了AC米兰终身会员，  
许死不许退。  
非常赢家，  
非常有钱，  
非常寂寞。  
他每天从五百平米的床上醒来，  
面对着五十个女仆，  
却不快乐，  
保罗只想知道一个问题：  
如果我是DJ你会爱我吗？

会！  
马可斩钉截铁，  
气势汹汹，  
一身正气，  
宛如一朵不世出的白玫瑰。  
多么单纯不做作的回答，  
多么热烈不虚伪的爱情，  
多么脱俗不寻常的大长腿，  
真是让保罗十分动心。

眉来眼去，眉目传情，  
暗送秋波，明摸小手，  
干柴烈火，房子着火。  
爱情来得太快，  
就像龙卷风～

情到浓时，猛1落泪，  
哲学无人过问，艺术无人欣赏，  
十分寂寞，  
十分冷。  
这可不行，  
爱情正是火热进行，  
一致决定，  
深入研究哲学与艺术水平。

微型研讨会热烈开展，  
参会双方充分交流，  
客厅卧室啪啪啪，  
开阔学术视野，  
沙发餐桌啪啪啪，  
增强实际协作，  
火车吊灯啪啪啪  
产生热烈共鸣，  
嗯嗯啊啊啪啪啪，  
获得高度评价，  
救你，保大，锁了。  
钥匙老贝吞了。

正是，  
一个王八，  
看绿豆，  
一个破锅，  
配烂盖，  
一个萝卜，  
配一个坑，  
一个优秀的丁丁，  
配一个出色的菊花

老贝深藏功与名，  
老马怒从心头起。  
恩师发来贺电，  
同事送来急电，  
米兰太子你也骗？

试问，  
艺术的人肉镶嵌，  
怎可与低俗的困觉相辨？

爱情总有时艰，  
最后上门见面，  
荷兰传统美德展现。  
电棍长剑，  
木棍毒箭，  
铁棍铜锏，  
武艺八千，  
样样精通齐全。  
猛1抱得美人归，  
玫瑰终有美猫配。  
佳偶天成一对！

谢谢各位！


End file.
